


Coming home

by Gonardo



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Fingering, Fluff, M/M, Omega Steve, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Some Abuse, alpha bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 14:48:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2313374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gonardo/pseuds/Gonardo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is some hint of abuse, so if it's a trigger, I'd read past the first few paragraphs. I tried not to go into too much detail.<br/>My writing is getting better, but it still needs more work. I plan on one more part, and that would be a pregnant Steve.<br/>This is Steve finding Bucky and rescues him from Dr. Zola.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming home

He keeps repeating his name over and over. He's never been so cold before, or confused. They told him he was omega... But didn't heat bring the overwhelming hotness? The memory was fuzzy, distorted. Crazy things were happening all around. While he lay strapped... Like some type of experiment. They kept giving him these shots, it burned into his veins. Screamed until he was hoarse. Where was Steve? Shouldn't his heat cycle be coming up? Steve...  
*

He stops short in the doorway. In the dim light, there lay his mate. Running over to assess the situation, it wasn't good. He gets the straps off, noticed that the blue gray eyes of his lover were glassy. “Bucky.”

“Steve?” His face brightens now. 

“Yeah, it's me.” His heart hurts looking at his alpha like this. 

“What happened to you?” Bucky asks him once he's freed.

“I joined the army...” Steve replies while helping his mate make their escape.  
*

His confusion lingered even though they marched back to camp. Thoughts and visions not quite coming to fruition. All he did know, and what only mattered, was Steve. His alpha... Wait. Was Steve alpha... No, that wasn't right, it didn't fit. Nothing really fit since he was captured.

But he'd make it through somehow. Now that he was back with his mate...  
*

The nightmares came soon after they returned to camp, he woke up terrified and covered in sweat. Dr. Zola had done something to him while he lay strapped down. All of those shots, changing his biology, DNA. Physically Zola could not compare to James 'Bucky' Barnes. That is why he experimented with hormones, and what better way than on an alpha. He was smart in a total devious way, what he couldn't match in brawn he would overcome with his brain.

Steve was there, hugging him close, telling him that it's okay. They are back with the others and that plans were being made to retaliate. Hydra would not get away with it, not if he could help it. 

Bucky let Steve help him with his hygiene. A once proud and vibrant man, his clothes were ill fitting on his frame. Partly due to weight loss and also to being under sedation and constant restriction. Limbs feeling numb and cumbersome. Steve on the other hand was a thing to marvel at. Tight t-shirts across impressive shoulders, tapering along his slim waist. Slacks hugging tight buttocks, firm thighs and muscular calves. That hair, not a single strand out of place. 

He got jealous of Peggy who was clearly an alpha, confident and gorgeous. Never took anyone's shit, always quick to put them in their place. But the woman with soft brown hair and velvet red lips only smiled at him. Kind eyes when he had first returned, always including him in conversations. Bucky mistook their friendship for something more, he would turn his head after looking them down when they spoke to one another. Heart breaking, he would just turn around and walk away. Steve would always come after him, holding onto his wrist, eyes full of concern. He'd just shrug him off and walk away. Peggy would catch it and frown, she didn't like seeing either of them hurt.

Steve didn't know what to do. His once carefree alpha was not himself. Hair slightly messy, eyes bloodshot, and the drinking got worse. Something was off...  
*

It was a miracle that they were not deep in enemy territory when his heat hit him. Bucky was off with the unit that day, leaving just Steve and Peggy for the most part behind. “Peggy.” He pants out. “As soon as you see Buck, could you, uh, tell him that I need him.”

“Sure. Are you okay, Steve?” She asks, concern in her voice.

“It's my heat. Started a little earlier than I had anticipated. I need him.” Looks at her with wide eyes.

“Alright. I will see if I can get word to him, have him come back a little early.” Peggy nods at him before walking away.  
*

Bucky and the guys were scoping the land for a good spot to set up a good lookout when Peggy walks over to him. He would be lying if he said his stomach didn't clench with dread. “Steve?”

“Yes, he needs to have a word with you right away.” She kept her tone gentle. Nods to the guys in greeting, turns back to see Bucky pale. “He will be fine, but he did send me out to get word to you. The boys will sure that all goes as planned.”

Timothy agrees with her and says, “Go ahead, we got this.” 

He basically sprints as fast as he can all the way there, barging in the door, it cracks under his weight. “Steve, where are you baby?” Eyes scan the room, but the blonde is nowhere in sight.

“In here, Buck.” Steve is curled up on his side, whimpering with need. Bucky's nostrils flare as the intoxicating scent teases his senses. “I need you, need you so much.” Watches silently as his mate's eyes turn blood red, fangs sliding out and nearly pierce his full bottom lip. It turns him on that much more, when Bucky goes full alpha, as if he can't help himself.

Hands start to shake as they reach out for the omega, takes note of the heat radiating off of him. Skin smooth yet slippery from a fine sheen of sweat. A keen is followed by a trickle of slick, the erection leaking pre-cum steadily. Bucky leans over to nuzzle Steve and take in his scent, mixing with his own. “Mate.” He picks Steve up with ease to take him into the bedroom and lays him down softly. Catches a moan with his mouth as they press against the blonde's. The kiss starts off slow, as if they have all the time in the world only to turn hot and deep. Bucky is soon wrapped up in Steve, his sure hands find their way to the trail of slick. A shift here, a press there, finally finding the prize. He hums in pleasure as he teases the hole, feeling it flutter against his fingertips. “Ready Stevie?”

“Yeah, Buck. Come on.” Hisses when Bucky licks down his quivering torso, over pert nipples and defined abs, lower to his aching cock. He sobs out when a tongue brushes against the tip, lapping at the slit. “Fuck!” 

“Mmm. Taste so good.” Licks up and down to make it nice and wet, then bobs his head down to swallow him down.

“Oh shit.” The blanket tears underneath the sudden growth of claws, making a ripping sound. It takes just a few more minutes before Steve cums down Bucky's throat. If he had any strength, he'd claw at his mate's back, wanting more.

Bucky goes back to fingering Steve slowly. Watching his work as the tight hole slowly gives way and opens for him, slick coating his fingers and palm. He only pauses when he thinks his lover is ready for more, meaning he could take his erection without too much discomfort. Gasps as the greedy opening sucks at his cock, seeking more. Adjusts so that they can gaze at one another right before he bottoms out. They both moan in unison.

He lets Steve make the first move. “Bucky, please, I need you to move.” Watches the expressions flit across his face as he begins to move slowly. Dragging his cock out nearly all the way, looks down briefly to see his cock covered in slick. Pushes back in with a sensual move of hips. It was strange on the senses, being nearly fully clothed while the man beneath him was completely naked save the dog tags. Steve currently wore Bucky's around his neck, and the one he was wearing swung between him. Another moan makes the brunette bite his lip hard. “Bite me Buck.” Steve bares his neck.

Teeth pierce the skin, causing Steve to cum. Thick jets spray between their bodies, against his bare skin and Bucky's clothes. The alpha pulls back and mutters to the omega, “Gonna knot soon.”

They hold on tight when it swells, catching at the rim. Bucky shudders when his balls tighten up, he feels the orgasm spread throughout his body. “I'm going to cum Steve.” As soon as his body erupts deep inside, he throws his head back and howls. This felt right, being inside and tying them together. His omega mate beneath him, keening as semen pumps into him in pulsing jets. The alpha was home, and he never wanted to leave...


End file.
